warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight/Prologue
Chapter description :An unknown cat is crouching by the edge of a pool, protesting that there must be some mistake and that there is still so much she has to do. A broad-faced cat with blue-gray fur pads around the pool, and it is noted that her eyes are soft with sympathy. She apologizes, saying that she knew the crouching cat expected more time with her Clanmates before joining her in StarClan. :The crouching cat looks down into the water. It is noted that the moon's reflection trembles like a floating leaf and the surface of the water glimmers with starlight, which is caused by shining shapes lining the hollow. The only sound is the waterfall splashing down the rocks, while the StarClan cats wait in silence, thought to share the cat's grief. :The blue-furred cat tells the cat at the water's edge that she has served her clan more faithfully than some cats manage in a long lifetime, and that it must seem very unfair for her to have to leave them. The crouching cat raises her head to look at the StarClan cat, saying that she knew it wasn't Bluestar's fault. She tells Bluestar that there is no need to apologize. Bluestar twitches her tail and contradicts her, saying that the crouching cat should know how much her Clan owes to her. :Then, a black and white tom with a long tail rises to his paws and walking around the pool to stand beside Bluestar. He says that all the Clans and StarClan should be grateful to the crouching cat, adding that none of them would have found their new home without her help. The black and white tom dips his head in a gesture of respect, and it is noted that the starlight on the surface of the pool wavers. The cat blinks at Tallstar, thanking him. She admits that she has made mistakes, but that she has always tried to do what she believes to be right. :A lean, black tom appears, picking his way over moss-covered rocks and saying that StarClan asks no more from its warriors. He adds that if the starry cats could change the cat's fate, they would. Bluestar warns him that not even StarClan can turn aside the paws of destiny, however much they might want to. The crouching cat nods, understanding, and says that she will try to have courage. She starts to ask when this will happen, but is interrupted by Bluestar shaking her head and telling her that even she could not see the future so clearly, but when the time comes, the cat will know, and StarClan will be waiting for her. :A fourth spirit rises from farther up the slope and pads down between the starry cats. He, a light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw, says that whenever the Clans tell stories of the great journey, the crouching cat's name will be honored. The cat thanks him. :Then, all four warrior spirits gather around, and it is revealed that they had all been leaders of their Clans when they were alive. Bluestar tells the cat to know that the strength of StarClan will be with her, and that they wouldn't leave her to face this alone. The crouching cat looks up at Bluestar, meeting her intense blue gaze, and saying that StarClan has always been with her. Tallstar is surprised, saying that her life has been so hard. It is noted that the cat's eyes glimmer in the starlight as she replies that she has made good friends in all the Clans, that she's seen kits born and watched elders leave on their final journey to Silverpelt, that she has made the journey to the Clan's new home, and that she wouldn't change a single day. The crouching cat pauses and looks into the pool, saying that she knew it wasn't in the spirits' power to give her longer with her Clan, but that she couldn't help wanting more. :Bluestar's eyes narrow as she replies that it hurts them all when a young cat is called to join StarClan, and that she knew the cat would continue serving her Clan for many seasons more. It is said that her voice rasped with pain. The cat reaches out one paw in a comforting gesture, telling Bluestar to not grieve. The cat adds that she knew her Clan would be well cared for after she was gone. :A murmur of respect rises up from the hollow, and Bluestar bends her head over the crouching cat. She bathes the cat's fur with her scent, saying that they are with the cat always. Each of the others bend over and add their scent in turn. They fill the air with the tang of stars, ice, and the night wind. More starry cats follow: a graceful tortoiseshell, a sturdy bracken-colored tom, and a tabby she-cat with a silver-striped pelt. It is said that they wreath the cat with the strength and courage of StarClan. :Their voices swell to a low murmur of sorrow, and the starry forms fade one by one until the hollow is empty. The crouching cat is left alone by the pool, stars shining down on her. Characters Major *Cinderpelt (Unnamed) }} Minor *Crookedstar }} Mentioned *Unnamed tortoiseshell cat *Unnamed bracken-colored tom *Unnamed tabby she-cat }} Notes and references nl:Schemering/Voorwoordes:Crepúsculo/Prólogo Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages